PolkadotBlueBear
Overview PolkadotBlueBear is a player who joined August 16th 2017 History-Classic He joined and quickly made his first - and only - town of Alania on the middle ridge of the Lesser Caucasus Mountains. He remained unknown and irrelevant for quite a while. He expanded his town, and spread it all over the world via outposts. This gained Alania and PolkadotBlueBear notoriety, both good and bad. His town quickly became gargantuan, stretching across all continents via outposts and having 69 citizens, at times being the 3rd largest town by population and claimed chunks on the server. However when the Purge of Citizens came in February Alania entered into a prolonged period of shrinkage, both in population and size. He was involved in many nations, some heavily, other not. PolkadotBlueBear within Ottomans had no power, but led Ottomans then largest town. He lacked power in Alola, but enjoyed the community in Alola, such as Nodsch. He was not in the Russian Empire for long, and again had no power within it. PolkadotBlueBear rejoined the Ottomans and had some power but after a fear that Ottomans was collapsing PBB left it (It turned out that Ottomans did not collapse then, it was a glitch). PolkadotBlueBear liked Persia, and had power to invite new towns, something he did and managed to expand Persia greatly while still maintaining a friendly community. When Persia started to collapse the citizens of Alania voted to form their own nation of Caucasia, so PolkadotBlueBear followed their wishes and made the nation. Caucasia underwent restructuring and absorbed the old Ottomans and Persia into it, renaming to the Caspian States. PBB, believing in Democracy, made the Caspian States Semi-Democratic and a co-leader is elected from within the nation. Inactivity Since the Beginning of September 2018 he was inactive. Coming on only rarely to keep his town from falling. History-Terra Nova PolkadotBlueBear joined Terra Nova on it's first day open, November 1st 2018. After a few days he connected with former Alanian town citizens and made Dakar. Soon after he got Mod, there is a long story in that but I will not be mentioning it here. He decided to stay away from nations at first and simply make a Modern town to be a shining beacon on West Africa. After a while Dakar joined the African Union and the nation of Mali, PBB worked on building transport links across Europe. PolkadotBlueBear's brother, PolkadotMonkey, and sister, PolkadotPengiun7 also made towns with the help of PBB, including Reims (Monkey) and Faroe (Penguin7). Dakar joined Mauritania and when that nation collapsed power transferred to PBB in Dakar, creating Senegal. During the period from November 2018-April 2019 PBB enjoyed leading his peaceful town and nation being an active moderator. Rising Inactivity Due to the irl feature of growing up PBB transferred control of Dakar and Senegal to PolkadotMonkey. He still plays but since June 2019 it has been less. He is still moderator at the time however and does continue to help others. Viewpoints Avoids War, Racism, Sexism, Nationalism Favours Peace, Kindness, Equality, Internationalism Friends and Relatives Relatives PolkadotMonkey, PolkadotPenguin7 Friends SuperHappyBros, AchillesLTH, WildLanza, MrBoJangles87, StrangeRythem, ll_MrTwister_ll, TheNakedSnail_YT, and others (Incomplete) McMMO He used to do a lot of mcmmo, formerly being ranked as Acrobatics #1, Mining #5, Herbalism #5, Alchemy #8, Power Level #12, and so on. However he gave up doing mcmmo and just focuses on having fun. Category:Players